Eric gets grounded for killing Teacher Ruth Deleted Scenes
Cast *Brian as YankieDude5000 *Steven as Tom Sawyer Transcript Part 1: Eric gets WSP and gets arrested *(London, United Kingdom, April 26, 2013) *Eric's Dad: Wow, look at that Eric! You have lots of visitors who want to see you! *Eric's Mom: Wow, look at that Eric! There are lots of visitors who are here to see you! *PaRappa the Rapper: I'm PaRappa the Rapper. You are the top 100 bad user for making fake VHS openings and killing teacher Ruth! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. What my friends and I heard from the phone call from your parents yesterday was that you killed teacher Ruth! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. All of your videos has gone too far! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West also known as LudwigXanaduRocks1997. I can't even stand it about you causing lots of trouble and not listening to us! *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. I can't take it anymore of you disobeying our rules! *Amy Lawrence: *Becky Thatcher: *Huck Finn: *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will let my sons Munk and Mambo come and beat you up! *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. You're mostly in dead meat now! *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and this is your fault for stealing my ROFLcopter, and if you steal it again along with my tacos and my IWAY cookies, I will kill you with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you with my tantrums! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in severe dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira. If you mess with me, I will get the Get Along Gang to arrest you! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will get Mufasa to brutally beat you up and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room and if you dare make stupid jokes about my weight, I will send you to the Pride Lands! *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You will become a fan of my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine. I agree with Aladdin! *Mulan: I'm Mulan. You will become a fan of my movie for the rest of your life for killing teacher Ruth! *Belle: I'm Belle. You will become a fan of Beauty and the Beast no matter what! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You are nothing but a complete savage for murdering teacher Ruth! *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. You will be forced for watch my movie for the rest of your life! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix. Now I have to repair the damages with my magic golden hammer after you caused lots of terror in London! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. I will shoot all of the Nick Jr. merchandise with my gun because of you killing teacher Ruth! *Montgomery "Good News" Moose: *Bingo "Beat It All" Beaver: *Zipper Cat: I'm Zipper Cat. Don't even think about tickle torturing Carrot from One Piece because if you do, you'll get even worse! *Ushio Nakayama: I'm Ushio Nakayama. Because of all the bad things you had done, you'll wind up getting permanently banished to Japan, which is my great grandparents' ancestral home country! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine. If you dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name, I will beat you up with my tantrums and very loud crying! *Akihiro Iwata: *Dotty Dog: *Hiroshi Yamamoto: *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Jupiter: I'm Sailor Jupiter. *Dorie Goodwyn: I'm Dorie. *Reanne Griffith: I'm Reanne. *Mirabelle Haywood: I'm Mirabelle. *Ellie Craft: I'm Ellie Craft. *Anna Robinson: I'm Anna Robinson. *Hannah Johnson: I'm Hannah Johnson. *Linda Procter: I'm Linda Procter. *Cure Whip: I'm Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip. You will only have memories of Nintendo, Disney and Shimajirō. *Cure Custard: I'm Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard. We'll call Santa Claus to put you on the Naughty List for good! *Cure Gelato: I'm Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato. You will only have warm water every time you take a shower. *Cure Macaroon: I'm Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon. You will have to face the consequences such as facing time in maximum military security juvenile hall and spending some time in after school detention and in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City to make you think about what you did! *Cure Chocolat: I'm Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat. We won't throw you anymore Warner Bros. themed birthday parties ever again! * Cure Parfait: I'm Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait. You will go to school, Japanese restaurants, Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Disney Broadways and church. * Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. Start liking Onegai My Melody and we strongly mean it! * My Melody: I'm My Melody. I agree with Uta Yumeno. * Mametchi: I'm Mametchi. You will become a Tamagotchi fan and we strongly mean it or else Igor the Mii will beat you up!! * Chamametchi: I'm Chamametchi and I agree with my brother. * Kuchipachi: I'm Kuchipachi. You'll only eat fruits and vegetables! * Memetchi: I'm Memetchi. Don't even think about blocking people for no reason. * Lovelitchi: I'm Lovelitchi. If you made a grounded video out of Sarah West, you'll be grounded until the 30th anniversary of Oliver & Company! * Hello Kitty: I'm Hello Kitty. * Keroppi: I'm Keroppi. You'll forget all of your memories all about Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC DC Comics, 20th Century Fox, * Cinnamoroll: I'm Cinnamoroll. * Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha. * Kagome: I'm Kagome. * Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki. * Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno. *Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash Ketchum. You will become a permanent fan of Pokémon for the rest of your life! *Misty: I'm Misty. All of your Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black stuffs will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Brock: I'm Brock. You will daydream of Pokémon, Nintendo and Disney for the rest of your life! *May: I'm May. You will go to Disney Broadway musicals for the rest of your natural born life! *Max: I'm Max. You have now lost all of your chances to see Sony Pictures Animations movies and shows because Disney is way better than Sony Pictures Animations, Blue Sky Studios and DreamWorks! *Dawn: I'm Dawn. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?! *Cilan: I'm Cilan. You will not watch Animaniacs ever again! *Iris: I'm Iris. All of your Sony Pictures Animations, Comedy Central, 20th Century Fox, DreamWorks and Blue Sky Studios stuff will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! * Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama. * Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. * Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. * Forest Law: I'm Forest Law. * Tori: I'm Tori! * Donah: I'm Donah! * Rai: I'm Rai! * Sena: I'm Sena! * Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! We are extremely furious at you for what you had done today! * Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. * Tanya Mousekewitz: * Toni Toponi: * Bridget: * Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. * Timothy Brisby: * Jenny McBride: * Justin the Rat: * Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. For your punishment, you will get no fast food places, sugary cereals and sporting events for you ever again! * Olivia Flaversham: I'm Olivia Flaversham. The only things you'll eat are fruits and vegetables! *Eric: No! (X50) I hate fruits and vegetables! *Olivia Flaversham: It doesn't matter Eric! Those are the only things you'll have to eat from now on so you could grow big and strong like Mufasa from The Lion King to become the next great almighty godly lion king of Pride Rock and to rip off Kim Jong Un's head and destroy him along with North Korea's military and end it's nuclear weapons program and unify the Korean peninsula under South Korean rule and slaughter and behead Syrian president Bashar Al-Assad and destroy his regime along with Russian president Vladimir Putin, Boko Haram, Al-Shabaab, ISIS and the Taliban! *Drew Pickles: I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats! You won't watch my show anymore! Because my show is made by Nickelodeon and Paramount! *Charlotte Pickles: I'm Charlotte Pickles from Rugrats! You'll no longer play with Angelica ever again! * Mrs. Peterson: I'm Mrs. Peterson. You are a number one bully, terrorist, jihadist and mass murderer in our school! * Mr. Greenwood: And I'm Mr. Greenwood. You have been a very, very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of mine! Also, you're strongly banned from school! *Eric's Dad: Me too! Now I'm gonna call the cops on you! *Eric: No! (X30) *Eric's Dad: Hello, can you arrest my 16 year old son Eric for me please because he had murdered his teacher Ruth Price, spreading lies on the internet, putting nonsense comments onto YouTube, making fake VHS, DVD, and Blu-ray openings and all other bad things he did! Okay, thanks! Bye! *Eric's Mom: The police are on their way to arrest you! *hear British police sirens blaring and the London Metropolitan Police arrive to arrest Eric. *Male British Police Officer: You are under arrest for the murder of teacher Ruth! *Female British Police Officer: Come on, let's go! Part 2 Finale: Eric gets permanenly sent away to Challenge Island, Japan for good *to: The High Court of Justice in Strand, City of Westminister, London. *Male High Judge: Hello there! Thank you all for coming and welcome to Eric's grand trial for he murder of his teacher Ruth Price and all the crimes and acts of terrorism and high treason he committed against the entire United Kingdom! *Male High Judge: Eric, you had recently killed teacher Ruth along with all of the students and other teachers with a minigun rampage! Do you have a sake for yourself?! If so, why?! *Eric: Because she stops me from making fake VHS openings and I'm sick of it of taking my freedom at all! *Male High Judge: Right, I'm calling your mother to your stand. Thank you! *got up from his seat and his mom took a seat. *Male High Judge: Okay, Kimberly. When your 16 year old son Eric was going on a 9/11 sized rampage at his school, why didn't you stop him and save teacher Ruth? You know that you can use reasonable force! Right? That could be a reason! *Eric's Mom: I don't know, Judge! My husband and I were at work at the time! I wish I denied trying my best for Eric, but he's tearing my family apart! He even once burned the house down! *Male High Judge: Well then, Kimberly. The unreasonable punishment that you can hear can be the reason why your 16 year old son Eric is always like this! You and your whole family are putting too much force on a cake, but that's no excuse for murder and acts of mass terrorism and high treason! I'm going to tell Eric about his sentence! What's the decision of this purpose? *Sophie the Otter, LouieLouie95, Shawn Brunner, Slippy V, YankieDude5000, NathanDesignerBoy7, Sarah West, Hongmao, Lantu, Lanmao, yungdeez100 and Weatherstar4000video: (together) Guilty!! *Male High Judge: Eric, you have been found guilty of murdering teacher Ruth and for all the bad and dangerous things you had done! For your crimes and acts of terrorism against the people of this great city and this great nation, both the High Court of Justice and the United Kingdom hereby sentence you to permanent exile and forever banishment to Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean for almost 6 years until you learn to become a very good and perfect boy, a very good and perfect brother to your siblings and a very good and perfect son to your parents! You will be living with Shimajirō Shimano and his family as your temporary family and will be going to Disneyland Tokyo, Disney Broadway musicals, Disney on Ice events, watch well-received Disney movies and shows and go to premieres of Disney movies when they come out in theaters all across Japan and South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and family and with the Challenge Island kindergarteners for the rest of your sentence and will be attending Challenge Island Elementary School #2 as your temporary school and you will also become a permanent Disney fan forever. Case dismissed! *high judge angrily banged his gavel one last time, ending the grand trial. *Eric: (in Larry the Cucumber's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooo! (in Normal voice) Please!!! You can't do this to me!!! I'm very sorry!!! *Male High Judge: I'm sorry, Eric! But I believe this is the best and ultimate outcome for you and your family and it's for the safety of the entire United Kingdom and its people! *to: Outside the High Court of Justice building. Eric, now in handcuffs and legcuffs is being taken away by the Challenge Island kindergarteners and their teachers. 2 Challenge Island kindergarteners, a 5 year old Kikko Hayashida lookalike Japanese girl fox and her human husband her age are bringing Leland onto the waiting Challenge Island Kindergarten bus and they all got on. *Eric's Mom: Well Eric, I'm sorry but this is a permanent goodbye! I sure hope your permanent banishment and forever exile to Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean will make our home country safe again! I love you and farewell and we will never see you ever again! *Eric: I love you mom! Goodbye! *cried out as the Challenge Island Kindergarten bus drove away to the Heathrow International Airport for the flight back home to Challenge Island, Japan. *Stephanie: Yes, our stupid 8 year old brother Leland is finally gone!I *Leanna: Yeah! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: I know, Stephanie. I really do miss your aunt. I sure hope this will teach your 8 year old brother Leland a lesson! *Stephanie: Exactly, right, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. Plus Leland will be staying in Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean and will be living with Shimajirō Shimano and his family for almost 6 years! *Carole: How about we can go to Burger King for lunch and tea. What do you think Stephanie? *Stephanie: I think that's a great idea! Category:2013 videos Category:Grounded Videos by YankieDude5000 Category:Longest videos Category:Sequels Category:Deleted scenes Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West